inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Wraith
Jim Wraith, Jin Kageno '(影野　仁, ''Kageno Jin) in the original, is a tall, light-skinned and soft-spoken boy who joins the Raimon Eleven when Mark is out looking for new players. His reasons for joining were to "prove his existence" to people through joining an after-school activity. He has a strange aura surrounding him and a deep, echoing voice that disturbs even his teammates. Jim turns out to be a valuable asset to the team, especially when developing special techniques, including his help lent to Nathan and Axel while mastering Fire Rooster Background Jim is soft-spoken, helpful and kind yet a little gloomy, he joins the soccer club because he wants to get people to know his existence, and is very concerned of this. He helps Nathan Swift and Axel Blaze master the Fire Rooster through keen analysis and observation. During the match against Zeus Junior High, Jim couldn't steal the ball with Coil Turn, for they were too powerful and gets blown away by Byron's Heaven's Time. Appearance HELLO!! Jim's skin is fair. He has thick, long, pale purple hair that always obscure his eyes which makes him look like a ghost(many of his teammates get scared of his appearance and easily mistake him for a ghost). He is also one of the tallest members of the team. In the Alius Academy Arc though it seems his hair grew straighter. Personality Jim is very kind, helpful, and soft-spoken but also a little gloomy and depressive. He helps Axel and Nathan master a killer technique and volunteers to go with Jack to the bathroom at night in training camp. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very conscious about his presence. When many people adore him, he easily gets flattered. He is also very fast, and his primary defense technique is '''Coil Turn. In the Alius Academy Arc though he becomes more confident about his abilities and calls Axel's new killer technique, Fireball Storm, weak and very easy to block with his powerful technique, Dual Smash. Relationships *'Steve Grim: '''Steve is Jim's best friend, and always gets scared of Jim. He usually mistakenly sees Jim as a ghost but still cares for him a lot especially during training where they hang together and both remind themselves not to overexert. *'Maxwell Carson:' Max is another of Jim's friends. He has never been afraid of Jim before (unlike the more unaware Steve) and cares for him. He also likes to talk about his hats to Jim. *'Thomas Felt' In season 1, the two don't interact. But while they were in the Dark Emperors, They seem to coordinate perfectly, with many combination moves in the game. Tom agrees what Jim says especially when they were talking how weak Fireball Storm is. *'Mark Evans:' Mark, as the team captain, takes responsibility of leading the team. Jim cared about him helped Mark train Majin the Hand. He is also shown to care about Jim, as seen in the start of the Alius Academy Arc when he gets injured by two Gemini Storm members both in the stomach. First by a masked midfielder, and next by Jordan Greenway, who deflects Axel and Kevin's shoot, Dragon Tornado towards him and hits his stomach. Mark rushes to him and helps him get up. Story Football Frontier Arc Jim joins the Raimon Soccer Club when Mark Evans was looking for members because he wants his presence more appreciated. Steve Grim doesn't notice him and gets scared of him, making him the first teammate to get scared of Jim's Aura. They faced a challenge from Royal Academy and later Occult Junior High. When Nelly Raimon opens the secret training ground, they enter it and he and Jack Wallside were shocked by a laser beam but fortunately for them, it missed. In episode 11, when he speaks about the important traits of a good coach, he scared many of his teammates because of his ghostly hair, echoing voice, and eerie aura. Jim gets mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven, Ukishima who has a similar appearance(his hair covers his eyes and has fair skin) understanding just because he is on reserve, doesn't mean he isn't involved in killer techniques and results in helping Nathan Swift and Axel Blaze master the Fire Rooster through keen observation. While training, Jim asks Mark Evans about why he always sticks his head in the wash basin and gave Mark advice about it. He and the team went to nationals and fought Zeus High. At first it seemed one-sided because of a secret they kept that enhanced their physical abilities and he used Coil Turn but it failed. They eventually won and after they won the trophy, Jim made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy. Alius Academy Arc After they fought Alius Academy's Gemini Storm, Jim's stomach was injured along with some of his teammates who received critical injuries and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. He was later hospitalized the morning later. Mark usually visits them and asks them how they feel. Later, he and the rest of his team (except Mark Evans and Jack Wallside) turn to the Aliea Meteorite and founded the Dark Emperors. Their strength proved to be more powerful than Raimon's, and easily stopped Axel's Fireball Storm with Dual Smash. He mocked Axel's move calling it nothing special. They scored 2(Raimon's)-3(Theirs). Later, after realizing what they did was wrong and after their coach was arrested, they become good again, play again, this time with a score 3-3 and they return to their old team. Football Frontier International Arc He wasn't picked for the elimination but he still trains along with the old Raimon members and cheers for Inazuma Japan. He can occasionally be seen in many of Mark's flashbacks. Jim and the team congratulate Inazuma Japan for winning the nationals in episode 85. Killer Moves Individual 'shoot sacré tir tres fort tres puissant' Quotes *'"My presence is thin"' *'"I came here because I want to be a man with a more visible existence."' *'"It's been a long time since I talked this much, so I felt really nervous."' *'"(To Tom, about Axel's Fireball Storm while in the Dark Emperors)His new move is nothing special, nothing special at all, Heheheh..."' Trivia *He is usually shown with Steve Grim and Maxwell Carson. **Steve gets constantly scared by Jim(even though they're best friends) while Max is one of Jim's only teammates who doesn't seem to get afraid of him(and in fact, is one of Jim's best friends.). *The characters of his Japanese family name, Kageno (影野), mean ''shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. **Wraith, his last name in the dub, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. **His appearance is similar to that of Sadako of Ring. ***Jim's surname, Wraith, is replaced by Shadow in the Spanish Dub(Jim Shadow). *In the ending theme of the first season, Jim is revealed to have a crush on Celia Hills. *His seiyuu(Japanese voice actor), Yuichi Nakamura, also voices Joseph King (Who is Genda Koujiro, in the Japanese version) and Mark Kruger. *His personality is similar to Eeyore's, both helpful and gloomy. Errors *In episode 14, before the match starts when everybody says "yeah!" Jim replaces Bobby Shearer in the field even though he was still on the bench as a reserve. Category:Characters Category:Defenders